


say it

by honeybeexx



Series: Bang Yongguk oneshots [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, and I hope he makes you happy, because he makes me happy, listen, this is going to be a series of Yongguk being domestic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: In which feelings are mentioned.





	say it

**Author's Note:**

> [Before reading this work, please read this text post first!](https://youhave1newmessage.tumblr.com/post/163186274561/admin) The story will make a lot more sense if you read the text post before hand. 
> 
> Here lie the works for the blog on tumblr that goes by the username [youhave1newmessage](https://youhave1newmessage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Any works here solely belong to the blog and the admin that write them. If you have a moment, please check their blog out! Each, if not most, of the works here will be accompanied and linked to the text messages they correspond with on the blog. There will be a link at the beginning of each drabble so that you may have the option to read it beforehand.

“Hey mister, how was the show?”

His face disappeared for a moment while he shuffled around the room. The hotel he was staying in New York was small, simple and close to the venue. Like many times whenever they’re on tour, he was rooming alone and said he did it for the sake of the others instead of it being a personal choice. He often times worked late into the night and hated to bother others with the clacking of the keyboard and any conversation he had to have over the phone.

“Sorry it took me a while, Junhong was trying to convince me to let him sleep here,” Yongguk mumbled as he adjusted the phone on the nightstand and angled it just enough so that he could lie on the bed and not have to hold the phone, “I told him I’d take him out to breakfast tomorrow if he gave me this night alone.”

She muffled her laughter into her pillow and studied his face for a moment. He was obviously weary, a two-hour show and an even longer rehearsal tended to do that to a person. Hair a mess now that he had the perm it tended to stick out in all sorts of directions like it did now and shirtless as if he had been getting ready for bed before having called her through FaceTime. It was still pretty early in Seoul, only a couple of minutes until 11 in the morning but she didn’t have a class to teach until four which meant leaving her bed wasn’t an option until she was forced to.

“The show was good. Lots of energy and the crowd was amazing,” He admitted in his deep voice, now even deeper as the adrenaline washed out and the exhaustion set in, “It was Himchan’s turn to pick a fan in the crowd and he picked a pink haired girl, really shy but she got through it pretty well.”

He went on about the show, about how there were some mishaps during sound check and how for whatever reason they never had good Wi-Fi anywhere they went so the vlive they had done before the show was really choppy and blurry. The conversation eventually lulled into a comfortable silence while they looked at each other and he gave her a small, encouraging smile.

“Your turn.”

She hid her face into her pillow again and said, “There’s no escaping this is there?”

The smile vanished, in its place a small frown. He seemed to think it over for a moment before saying, “If you really don’t want to talk about it we don’t have too.”

Always the peacemaker, she thought before sighing. He’s the type of man that always thinks things through and weighs the pros and cons before deciding something and constantly takes into account just how his decisions will affect others. It was why arguments were hardly a thing between them, and anyone else really, because he preferred to talk things through and cover all the points rather than thoughtlessly throw out words.

“No. We might as well do this now.”

Adjusting the phone in her hand, she hugged the pillow close to her head and thought about how exactly was the best way to say what she had been holding back for a while now.

“I miss you. A lot. I guess I just got so used to you always being with me that now that you guys are doing the Party Baby tour I…I noticed just how much you aren’t here and I feel lonely without you.”

He remained silent, letting her collect her thoughts before she continued.

“And you know exactly how I feel about this tour because it was too soon and you’re still not well enough and I really wish you had allowed me give Taesong a piece of my mind because I swear que yo le hubiese mandado para el carajo.”[1]

She had expressed her thoughts once the news had reached her about the worldwide tour to a petrified Daehyun and Youngjae who happened to be out to lunch with her and they had happened to mention it. Having a bad habit of speaking Spanish whenever she got mad, the two of them were baffled on how to handle her when she suddenly got up and talking in a whole other language.

All Yongguk did was smile at her through the screen and let her express her frustrations; the same frustrations he had heard many times before.

“I still have a job to do though and this is it. I’ve been okay so far. I haven’t had anything happen to me on or off stage and I’m taking my medication and I’m doing okay, really.”

He assured her when she scowled.

“It’s just that I got used to having you home during the time you took off that now that you’re gone for a good while, the apartment is a lot empty and I don’t even have Tigger with me because I feel bad hogging the dog, when in reality, he was your brothers first.”

Yongguk had gotten bad during those couple of months he had taken off. He had hit a really low time in his life to the point where Tigger had been handed off to Natasha and Yongnam to take care of because there were days where Yongguk wouldn’t ever leave his bed and with work keeping her always busy, she couldn’t take care of both of them.

When the worst of the storm had passed, they had slowly introduced Tigger back into the apartment but there had been moments where Yongguk would seem to notice him there and other times where he would be in his own world.

“We’ve talked about getting another dog.”

They had but it never resulted in anything more than just an idea.

“You know we’re not ready for that yet. Maybe when the tour is over we’ll revisit the conversation but for now I’ll just try to find more things to keep me busy while you’re away. If you sent more pictures then maybe we’d be having a different conversation…”

She mumbled the last part but it was obvious he was meant to hear it. He chuckled and dismissed that comment with a small roll of his eyes.

“You’ll say anything for me to send you more pictures.”

He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and brought it closer to his face, studying the lines of her face before kissing the screen.

“Do you feel better?”

She nodded and rubbed her eye, hoping that would keep the stinging at bay.

“Well I need to go to bed and you need to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Junhong will probably send you pictures of tomorrow so you won’t have to ask me to send you any.”

There was only so much they could do through a little screen but she sent him a kiss as well.

“Say it before we hang up.”

His eyes crinkled as he brought up the bed sheet to his face and hid his nose and mouth from her sight.

“It’s one thing writing it but I still can’t say it very well.”

Sitting up from the bed, she angled the camera so that she could be seen better.

“You’ve been saying it fine. Come on, I believe in you.”

She giggled as he hid his face further into the bed sheet and within the cocoon he had created for himself she could make out the muffled, “Te quiero.”[2]

The words were accented and he still couldn’t pronounce the letter r yet but it still made her heart beat faster. Clutching her heart like the woman from the meme she had sent him earlier, she dropped down back onto her pillows and groaned.

“Oh my GOD, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you saying that.”

He peeked an eye out and waved to the camera.

“Good night.”

She waved back, already hating that this moment had come to an end but they had to be at the airport tomorrow to head to the next stop and then the cycle would begin all over again.

“Alright, let me know when you guys are heading to Washington.”

He nodded, eyes already at half mast from sleep, and bid his good byes with a, “Will do.”

She stared at the black screen, her own eyes staring back at her and all she could think was that only one more month and they’d be back.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] A very slang way of saying "go to hell" in Spanish.  
> [2] "I love you" in Spanish


End file.
